Portrait of Our Beginning
by LastIllusion
Summary: Inuyasha looks back on their beginning, before they became mates. He remembers how it all started and begins his journey on painting a beautiful work of art. Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, Yaoi, Incest, and many flashbacks. This takes place after Loved One, but can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own in any way.

So this is bit of continuation from Loved One, though there is no need to read that story to read this one. This idea came to me after realizing I also wanted to know how they got together in this world I've placed them in. Enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the porch, his mate sat as still as Inuyasha worked on his painting. Nearly a decade had passed since he had decided to take up a new hobby. Him being impatient as always jumped into it head first. To say that it had been a disaster would have been an understatement. His trees looked like deformed fingers and the people looked like monsters from nightmares.

When he was about to call it quits Sesshoumaru surprised him by hiring an art tutor. Over the years he had honed his abilities and now was able to draw quite well. Sesshoumaru being ever the patient mate would sit still as he painted.

"Okay I'm done Sesshy." He called out, his mate got up and began walking to him.

Inuyasha looked at his painting and smiled satisfied with his work. His mate came around and stood behind him. They sat silently for a few moments as Sesshoumaru observed the painting.

"It looks amazing." Sesshoumaru let his hands rub over his mate ear. Inuyasha sighed into it smiling pleasantly. "What will you do with this painting love?"

"I'll just put it along with the rest of the art." He had made himself a room to put all of his works away. Inuyasha was always happy with his work, but felt none worthy enough of hanging.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He and Inuyasha already had some discussions as to why Inuyasha never wanted to hang his work. After talking it over he had learned that his mate hadn't painted the one yet, what ever it happened to be. But not wanting to make his mate sad he left the subject alone.

Inuyasha leaned against Sesshoumaru, if he had cat in him he would have been purring by now. But as he wasn't part cat demon, moaning worked as a nice alternate. He felt his brother's arm wrap around him and lift him up.

"I do believe it's time to sleep." Inuyasha chuckled, yes sleep, the sun had only just begun to set. He was sure that his brother had other plans in mind. The painting would be placed into the room once it settled by one of the servants. So sleeping was a good option.

After an intense 'sleep' session, the two shared a bath and went to sleep. Being very relaxed was one of the many perks that came with having a mate. Inuyasha found that he always felt at ease now. He remembered a time when being high strung was in his nature.

His new view on life hadn't changed over night though. It had taken many years before he was finally able to work through stress instead of holding it in. Sesshoumaru had helped him every step on the way.

Inuyasha hadn't thought about their first time together in quite a while. He still remembered seeing some other emotion on his brother's face other then anger and annoyance.

He went to sleep remembering the very first meeting.

* * *

Inuyasha was settling into his new life quite well. After defeating Naraku Kagome had simply disappeared back to her own time he figured. After spending exactly four years at checking every three days he finally called it quits.

Though he had been in love with her, time had dampened it greatly. Six years had passed since that day and Inuyasha was finally over any love life. After Miroku and Sango had a few more babies and the oldest had begun training as a demon slayers with the help of Kohaku.

Inuyasha had helped the couple move back to her old home and stayed there on and off through out the year. He had become an uncle to the children. Shippo had gone off to a school for fox demons and had become somewhat of a prodigy in his kind. He was now getting lessons directly from the elders. Inuyasha was happy for Shippo, but after becoming important to his clan he could no longer visit as much as he used to.

Inuyasha was happy with this life, but there was always something missing. It felt as if no matter how happy he felt it still wasn't complete. Everything had become routine, he'd help out around their village then go off to kill a demon or two, bring the bones back, and repeat each step until the new moon would come out and then he'd hide.

On nights when he was human he felt his emotions go out of control. He felt that emptiness even greater when he was human. Feeling as if he were becoming a hollow shell of his self. But each morning once he was half demon again, he'd bottle up the sadness and go back out to fight another demon.

Inuyasha had been tracking this blood sucking demon for days. It was the worst kind, the one's that came at night and sucked the blood from parents and children alike. He had enough of these murders, the demon had to be stopped and he knew that he could do it.

It had been two days of sleepless nights and endless chasing. This snake demon was fast and used it greatly to his advantage going to villages that had many miles separating them. When chases stretched on forever he always felt the emptiness beat down on him more. He'd defeat the demon and then act happy until the next call came.

Just an endless wheel that he had hitched a ride on and been stuck onto. Here he was again chasing after another heartless demon that only had blood lust on its mind.

Inuyasha paused in the tree he landed in. He took a quick sniff to determine which way to follow. The smell had been getting closer, it seemed as if the demon had stopped. Inuyasha simply followed knowing the piece of shit would be in for a real surprise when he pulled his sword out and hacked it to pieces.

He took off again, he was sure that the beast would be just up ahead, he readied his hand over the hilt to his sword. Inuyasha was ready for this demon, he had been chasing it for far too long by now and wanted to get this over with.

He landed once more and sniffed the air to make sure he was getting closer. When he was froze in his track, he smelled the demon and someone he hadn't seen in a while.

His Brother.

He hadn't seen him in almost three years. He had come by one evening and taken Rin to his castle somewhere. They hadn't said anything, and that was the end of their contact. Inuyasha figured he'd find out soon enough and continued on his way.

Once he did reach his brother he had been a bit surprised, grateful, and confused. The demon he had been chasing was now long gone, having died from a cut to the heart. So Inuyasha was slightly relieved at seeing this, less blood on his hands he thought. But what really confused him was seeing his brother leaned against a tree, looking off.

He couldn't quite grasp what emotion was on his brother's face but it wasn't what he was used to. He stopped in the clearing and his brother didn't even acknowledge his presence. He just sat there staring off into the night sky looking odd.

Inuyasha felt awkward just standing there. He thought about just turning and leaving, but something held him there that night. Sesshoumaru looked like he wanted to say something, but what, he didn't know. Time ticked away as he continued standing waiting to see if something would be said.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru finally broke the silence. Inuyasha looked to his brother's face that still stared off into the stars. "It's been a while, has it not?" Sesshoumaru finally looked at him, Inuyasha noticed his eyes looked lost. "Have you been well Inuyasha?" That one caught him off guard, his brother asking him how he was doing.

"Um, I'm doing fine..." Inuyasha replied, still shocked from being asked something like this from Sesshoumaru.

"Fine hmm?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the ground. "Inuyasha I'm going to confide to you something." Inuyasha eyes widened, had he heard that right? "I have been raising Rin as my daughter and have found myself feeling lonely."

Lonely?

Inuyasha had never pegged his own brother at feeling lonely or anything for that matter. He was wondering why he was even telling him this though. He was also shocked that his brother wasn't talking in third person. Sesshoumaru continued.

"I've been longing for a mate for a while now Inuyasha." Inuyasha was floored, why was he being told this? Sesshoumaru looked up at him again their eyes meeting. "I've been thinking also, about all the terrible things I've said to you and all the pain I've caused you."

Inuyasha watched as his brother got up and started walking towards him. The only question going through his mind was what the hell? Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet away from Inuyasha.

"I want to start over little brother." He took a step closer. "I am asking you to give me a second chance." Another step. "I want to start over with you in my life." He walked even closer. "Not only as a brother." He was right in front of Inuyasha now. He place his hands on Inuyasha's shoulder, jarring him from his frozen state, Inuyasha looked up and met with his brother's eyes. "But also as my mate."

Inuyasha gasped out loud, his heart began to thud loudly in his heart. His body regained control and he pulled away from Sesshoumaru's hands, jumping back a few feet away from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha knew that incest was a common practice in demons lives, even between same sex siblings, that wasn't what had gotten him. It was the fact that the brother that he had fought with so long, that hated his half demon blood, had actually said those words. Never in his life time would he have thought something so emotional would come from his brother's mouth.

"I don't know what to say." It was the truth Inuyasha didn't know what to say, how to react, and his brain wasn't helping him with it either. "I don't..."

"I understand that this must be hard for you Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up, he could hear nothing but complete truth in his brother's voice. "I won't pressure you, but please come back to me before summer with your answer."

Inuyasha nodded, and then he turned and ran as fast as he could away from his brother. His heart continued to race and he ran from tree to tree. He made it back to the village in an emotional mess the next day. Though he tried to hide it, Sango had noticed.

Later that day after helping out with the kids he had gone to his hut. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Sango walked in with her newest born in her arm and sat across from her friend. "Inuyasha are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha could hear the concern, but could he really tell her?

"'I'm fine." No, he couldn't.

She locked eyes with him, she could see the pain. "Inuyasha, you can tell me anything. Please tell me what's wrong?" The worry in her voice was evident.

Inuyasha sighed, Sango was now one of his closest friends, and he knew he could trust her. But with this could he? He decided that he needed to tell someone and to give complete trust in Sango.

He told her exactly what had happened between him and Sesshoumaru. She patiently listened as he finished his tale. He kept his eyes down once he was done telling her, wondering if Sango would be disgusted.

Sango was just as shocked as he was. "I know that demons are far different then humans, I can't say I understand fully but I know that demon unions are nothing like human ones. From what you tell me it must have taken a great deal of courage for Sesshoumaru to confess to you his feeling." Inuyasha hadn't really thought of it that way. "Just know this, no matter what you choose we will always love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, Sango really was like a sister to him more then anything. "Thank you for listening."

"I'll always be there if you need me Inuyasha." Sango got up and hugged Inuyasha after saying goodnight and returned to her home.

Inuyasha continued to smile as he sat there. He then went to lie on the roof, thinking over and over again at what Sesshoumaru had said, how sincere he had sounded. How hard it must have been to say something like that.

He would spend the next three months thinking over what he should do. Slowly realizing that every time he thought about his brother on that night, it felt as if the emptiness would go away.

He decided that he would give his brother a chance and see where it led to.

* * *

"New painting love?" Inuyasha nodded as he continued to paint the dark colors into the back ground of his latest work.

Sesshoumaru could tell that Inuyasha was in the moment and decided just to watch as his mate blended colors, making a new world appear.

Inuyasha stopped with only half a canvas filled with a starry night. He starred at his painting; he'd wait to finish it. Sesshoumaru watched in surprise and Inuyasha left the painting half done, he had never done that before.

"I'm going to finish it later." Inuyasha sat in his mate's lap and let himself melt into his brother's embrace.

It felt natural now to be held, he remembered a time when hugs were a rarity. He remembered how nervous he was when he decided to go to his brother after three months. To tell him that he'd give it a shot.

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter to this story. This may or may not have a lemon though I'm not sure yet. Reviews are greatly appreciated of course. Until the next chapter.~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own nothing

So here it is in all it's glory the 2nd chapter. I just realized that I'm a sucker for sappy romance stories. hehe Anyways thanks for watches, favs, and reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

It had taken Inuyasha three months to finally come up with the answer. It had taken him two days to reach his brother's castle, and it had taken only two seconds for him to get cold feet as he stood at the door of his brother's castle.

He could smell his brother's scent and knew any moment he would be face to face with him. He thought briefly to just run and forget his resolve, but quickly tossed that idea. He came here to give this a chance and see if Sesshoumaru had really meant what he said.

The door opened and Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. His face was once again unreadable and cold. For a moment he wondered if he had dreamed the entire situation as his brother stared down at him.

"Please enter." Sesshoumaru stepped aside to let Inuyasha into his house. Inuyasha was glad that it hadn't been a dream and entered the castle. He followed Sesshoumaru until they entered what Inuyasha assumed was Sesshoumaru's study. Sesshoumaru extended his hand offering his brother a seat.

"No..no thanks, I think I'll stand." Inuyasha adrenaline had kicked in and he knew that he wouldn't be sitting down any time soon. He took a few calming deep gulps of air as he collected his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru stood patiently a few feet away as his brother walked left and right a bit.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha met eyes with his brother, he steeled his resolve as he gave his answer. "I'll give this a chance."

His brother's face remained cold as a stone. That wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. "Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru is honored you will give him a chance at your heart." His voice felt just as cold.

"Sure no problem..." Inuyasha really hadn't expected this.

"One of the servants will take you to your new room." Inuyasha nodded and left the study, he felt confused and hurt. If Sesshoumaru was being serious, why did it sound and look as if he could care less either way?

Inuyasha was lead to his room he thanked the servant and entered. The room was very large and quite beautiful. But Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to it as he walked to the bed and sat down still reeling over how Sesshoumaru had been so cold.

Would it be like this forever? He couldn't even imagine being mated to some one with such a cold indifference to everything. But then the thought of Rin came to mind, surely he wasn't so cold hearted towards his own daughter?

But the coldness had been so natural looking, he was beginning to wonder if even Rin could cause the coldness in his voice and eyes to lesson. He then went back to Sesshoumaru all those months ago. That Sesshoumaru had been different. Not cold, but not loving, it was almost as if he were having a battle within himself to show even an ounce of emotion.

Inuyasha remembered seeing Sesshoumaru as a child, his face had been just as emotionless and cold. Just as it had been a few moments ago. Was it a mask or was it really him?

He decided that thinking about it wouldn't solve the question. He would find out over the next few weeks exactly what he needed to know. If he and Sesshoumaru would ever find love and become mates.

He laid down in his new bed and fell asleep the long journey there had taken a toll on him.

He was awoken a few hours later from the voice of one of the servants to bring him to dinner. He got up and stretched and left his room, he followed her into the dining room. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, Rin sat to the right side of him and he took his place at the left side.

"Welcome Inuyasha." Rin bowed and smiled at him. Inuyasha gave a nod back and took his place. Sesshoumaru simply gave him a nod and continued with great ease looking quite like the emotionless bastard Inuyasha was so used to. Inuyasha reminded himself after that thought the he was going to give this a chance no matter what. So if it turned out his brother was a heartless asshole in the end, he'd just leave and never look back.

Dinner had gone without a peep from either of the two at the table with him. The entirety of the meal had Inuyasha feeling more nervous and didn't calm him at all. He had grown used to eating with talkative children or eating alone in silence with no one around to talk to.

He concentrated on his meal, wanting this annoying meal to be over with.

"May I take Inuyasha to the garden father?" Inuyasha looked up is surprise when Rin said father.

"Yes, you may."

Once the meal was done Inuyasha followed Rin out of the castle as she led him into the garden. "It's nice to see you again Inuyasha." Rin's voice held an air of lightness as they made their way to the flowers.

"It's nice to see you too." He watched as the young girl walked about carefree as ever.

"I'm so glad you decided to come Inuyasha." She smiled at him as she went to pick a few flowers in the garden.

"You know why I'm here?" Inuyasha hadn't expected Rin to know, he didn't think Sesshoumaru would even talk about this, with how emotionless he was.

"Of course." She continued to pick flowers. "He really likes you, you know." Inuyasha didn't know what this girl was thinking.

"Did he tell you this?" Inuyasha couldn't really see Sesshoumaru being very talkative.

"No." Well that didn't surprise Inuyasha. "But I see it in him." Rin sat down against a tree. "Deep down I can feel his heart."

"So I'm guessing he's been an emotionless ass with you to?" Inuyasha looked down at Rin.

Rin giggled at that. "I guess so." She got up and started heading towards the castle. "But you can still see his feelings. You just have to concentrate, he still has a heart Inuyasha." She knew that her father did indeed care for her, she waved at Inuyasha as she headed back into the castle.

Inuyasha wondered if the girl was just crazy or imagining it. Sesshoumaru with more than three emotions, it sounded crazy, but then again it sounded nice. He would love to see a smile on his brother's face, one that didn't send a chill, which said death, down his spine that was.

He sat at the tree until the sun finally set. He made his way back to his room and fell into a fitful sleep of what ifs and doubts.

Two days passed with so much as a hello from Sesshoumaru, who hadn't changed one bit since Inuyasha had arrived. And those two days had gone agonizingly slow, Rin was always busy with study, while he did nothing but walk around the grounds wondering when Sesshoumaru would do something other then look like an asshole.

He had paid special attention on Sesshoumaru even more now since Rin told him that she could see his emotions. By now Inuyasha was wondering if Rin over active imagination played a part in why she seemed happy to stay with her emotionless father.

After attempting to get Sesshoumaru to show some feeling during their meals and failing horrible. Inuyasha gave up and decided to wait and see what would happen.

For one entire week Inuyasha patiently waited for a change in attitude from his brother. It hadn't come, so there he sat another dinner, another boring time to eat, and another moment with his brother being cold as ever.

If this is what he had come for he wondered how Sesshoumaru planned to go about their relationship. Would he try to force him? Inuyasha wouldn't put it pass the bastard to do something like that.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up in surprise, it had been a week since hearing his brother say his name. "Would you like to join this Sesshoumaru on a walk?"

Was he going to pounce on him then? Inuyasha mentally chided himself, if his brother had wanted to take him by force he was sure that it would have happened by now. He pushed down his mental dialog, it didn't really make any sense. Finally answering with a nice. "Sure."

Once dinner was finished he followed his brother out of the castle. Inuyasha looked about as he followed Sesshoumaru down a path that he hadn't been down before. They ended at a garden that looked long abandoned now, with weeds growing wildly, Inuyasha wondered why this was here.

Sesshoumaru faced him and Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous.

"I know what you're thinking Inuyasha." Did he? "And I'm sorry I've been a disappointment up until now."

Inuyasha let a bitter laugh out as Sesshoumaru continued.

"But it's hard." Sesshoumaru spoke in a whisper.

Inuyasha frowned and felt anger well up for the first the time in a while. "What's so damn hard Sesshoumaru? Ignoring me, then talking to me like I'm a piece of shit whenever you say something?"

Inuyasha watched as hurt passed across Sesshoumaru eyes as he looked away. A ping of guilt welled up and he felt compelled to apologize for his outburst. Sesshoumaru spoke before he could.

"I deserve as much." Sesshoumaru voice still sounded heartless.

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshoumaru his anger had dissipated. He felt concern come from deep with in his heart as he asked. "Why is it so hard to show me your feelings Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at him, his eyes the only thing showed that he was saddened, was once again emotionless.

"Why Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha waited for an answer.

"I've been holding all of my emotions in for as long as I can remember." Inuyasha listened as Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk further into the garden. "My mother taught me as a child...emotions show weakness, and weakness is the downfall to even the strongest of our kind." Sesshoumaru stopped in the center of the garden. "She never once showed any affection towards me, her own son, and soon I believed that she was right."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha. "Our father left my mother, they had been mated and it was unheard of, and my mother never showed an ounce of sadness when he left or even the many years after. The only emotion that she let through after our father left was anger, when she got news that he'd taken a human and was to have a child with her. She told me that half-breeds were vial worthless creatures, worth lesser than both humans and demons alike, and I believed her"

Sesshoumaru paused as Inuyasha digested all that he'd said. Finally he asked. "What happened?"

"I came here intent on killing this half demon. In this garden I saw Lady Izayoi and I saw you." Sesshoumaru paused. "I saw you and my heart stopped, and at the time I didn't know why. I left without a confrontation and all of my plans were abandoned. I secluded myself, I pushed down what ever I had felt that day, and I let the hate and anger consume me."

"After our father's death my hate only intensified and there was no stopping it, my belief that half-demons were trash grew stronger each day and I made sure to let you know my feelings. He died protecting you and your mother and I hated him and you for that for many years."

Sesshoumaru continued "I remained hateful until that fight with you, when I was almost killed and Rin tried to help. I was supposed to hate humans, yet I let Rin into my heart. She showed me that I could learn to feel again. I felt sadness, pain, and love. I soon realized it was impossible for me to convey how I felt, my voice remains void of emotions and even my eyes have hardened over the years."

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshoumaru, he could only imagine the pain, and to not be able to show your feelings when you truly wanted to.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't say that I fully understand what you went through, but I believe." He caught Sesshoumaru off guard as he hugged him laying his head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I believe every word that you've said and I believe that you're trying."

"Thank you Inuyasha." He could feel it now, if he did considerate he could hear the slight nervousness in Sesshoumaru's voice, Rin had been right after all.

"No." Inuyasha kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru smiled, even though it was small, even though it had lasted for merely a second, he had seen his brother smile. Right then and there he knew he wanted to see his brother's smile again.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his half finished painting, he wanted to put flowers somewhere in it. He didn't know exactly where though. He didn't even know what the other half of the painting would consist of. Inuyasha tried to remember a time when he couldn't figure out what to do next in a painting, and came up empty.

He groaned out loud as he continued to rack his brains on what to put on it next. This was taking to long to finish. He finally left the painting in the room and walked to the study.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his scrolls as Inuyasha marched in looking annoyed.

"Sesshoumaru." He sighed as he fell onto one of the seats in the room. "I don't know where to go with that painting. It's being such a pain in the ass."

Sesshoumaru stood over his whining mate. "You must learn to be patient when it comes to art." He bent down and kissed Inuyasha before returning to his desk.

Inuyasha smiled, he knew Sesshoumaru was right; he'd have to be patient. Patience wasn't one of his strong points, but when something or someone was really worth it, he'd try his hardest to use patience.

* * *

So there you have chapter 2, working on Chap three already have what will happen in my mind. Hope you enjoyed this, reviews loved. Changed up Inu history a bit but nothing major. Til next chapter~;D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Had to rewrite the beginning twice, been busy with work, and happy to finally get this chapter done. Thanks for reviews and Enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru had really gone out of his way to make Inuyasha happy, and it really did show. Inuyasha sat in his bed, in the room that had been his for almost one full month. He looked over to his dresser and admired the necklace that sat on it. A full week had passed since his brother had given him the necklace. They had been spending every day with each other since that day in the garden and each day Sesshoumaru would open up a little more to him and Inuyasha could sense how he felt a bit easier each time.

Inuyasha loved all the time they spent together now. He also loved the generous gift that Sesshoumaru had given to him. He had been rendered speechless when his brother had presented the necklace to him. Once he had been able to find his voice, he made sure his brother knew just how much he appreciated the necklace.

The happiness his brother showed when Inuyasha conveyed his own happiness had been touching. He could see it now in his brothers' eyes whenever he was happy. Inuyasha frequently found himself staring into them on many of the nights they spent with each other.

Inuyasha got up from bed and walked over to the dresser. He let his hand run over the necklace and he smiled at the memory of he'd received it. He picked the necklace up from its place and walked to the mirror in his room. He stood in front of the mirror and noticed the changes in his looks once again.

After their first serious conversation Inuyasha had stored his sword away and changed from his normal attire. He now wore light clothing, they were similar to what his brother wore, he liked the light colors and it looked good on him. His hair was also smoother, it had a healthy shine to it now, and looked better then it had ever looked before.

He was now able to take baths as often as he liked without getting blood from a demon on himself first. He found that he enjoyed baths a lot more then he had thought. He also noticed that his eyes had brightened, he could sleep every night of the day now and it felt wonderful to be well rested.

Inuyasha hooked the necklace around his neck, and admired it as the sun light reflected off of the surface of the sapphire. The chain of the necklace itself was gold and the blue sapphire that hung from it was in the shape of a tear drop. He wore it everyday since it had been given to him to show Sesshoumaru that he really did appreciate the gift. He still remembered the day Kaede had removed the subjective beads for him and how happy he'd been.

Inuyasha walked away from the mirror and headed out of the room he was both nervous and excited about today. Excited because Sesshoumaru had suggested they spend the entire day together and nervous because this was the night of the new moon. He walked down the hall and headed to the dining room where Sesshoumaru waited for him patiently.

He entered and took his seat; Rin was in the village today, so it was to be only them for the entire day. This would be the longest he'd been with his brother alone, he didn't know what to expect from this day.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha gave a polite bow.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Once they finished a polite good morning they began eating their food in silence. Inuyasha had gotten used to this; it no longer felt awkward and was now a time for peace, a time to enjoy the meal.

Once they were done with breakfast he followed Sesshoumaru as they left the castle. He didn't know exactly what his brother was planning as they continued walking down the long path. Inuyasha let out a surprised yelp when his brother pulled him against his body. Clouds began to form under them and Inuyasha watched as they took to the sky.

His heart was racing not from fear, but from how close Sesshoumaru held him. They had shared a few kisses on the cheek and held hands, he had even fallen asleep against his brother's shoulder, but this type of contact was completely new to Inuyasha.

He thought briefly about asking where they were heading but decided to wait and see. He let himself relax into his brother's hold. Inuyasha loved to fact that being in his brother's arms made him feel so safe and comfortable. He had never felt such peace in all his years of life.

They made it to their destination in a matter of minutes and Inuyasha almost pouted when they reached the ground and his brother let him go. When his eyes finally focused on where they were and it stole his breath. There were Sakura trees as far as he could see and they were all in full bloom.

He hadn't seen so many in one place in his entire life. He gave his brother a big wide smile before running down the path of trees. The wind blew, the flowers whirled around him, and he let a carefree laugh escape him as his brother walked to him.

"Wow, I've never seen so many, how'd you find this place?" Inuyasha continued to admire the scenery.

"I passed by here." Sesshoumaru surprised him as he pulled him into a hug.

"Ho-how long ago?" Inuyasha stuttered over his words as his face heated up,

"Three decades ago, just after they'd been planted."

"Y-you have a good memory Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha could barely think with his brother's face so close to his own. He briefly wondered what those lips would feel like, finding himself blushing even more. He could see the look in Sesshoumarus' eyes that held nothing but love for him.

His own eyes shined with the same love, it had happened faster then either of them had expected.

With Kikyo it had taken months before he had even begun to love her. Then after he learned the truth about Naraku he let himself fully love her, remorse had burned into his soul. When she had died in his arms he had been happy she could move on. Though the way she died had caused him great sadness.

Kagome had been different; their struggle for survival as they searched for the jewel shards helped them grow closer. After she almost died on more then one occasion he had felt the love for her grow as well. At least he had thought it was true love. Now with the way he felt for Sesshoumaru, after such a short time, he couldn't say that he had truly loved either one of them with all his heart.

Not when he felt himself feeling happier then he had ever felt. Not when he couldn't imagine any other place being as perfect as this place in his brother's arms. It wasn't because of the necklace that he now loved dearly, nor was it because he'd lost his first two loves. The reason Inuyasha had fallen so deeply in love with his brother in such a short time was because they fit together perfectly.

It was because he had finally found his other half. All the years they'd spent fighting, learning and growing had lead them to this moment in their life. Where they could finally let themselves truly love one another without any obstacles or worries.

Inuyasha breath caught as Sesshoumaru leaned in to kiss him. His eyes fluttered closed and he almost found himself groan in disappointment when his brother's lips brushed over his cheek. He really wanted to kiss him but had been too nervous to act on the urge yet. Inuyasha nervously laughed as his brother let him loose from the hug. He could still feel his heart beating rapidly and he could feel the blush on his face slowly dissipate.

"I got lucky Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let out a light hearted laugh, his brother was telling jokes. "Damn and here I thought you had a good memory." Inuyasha smiled and could feel his brother's happiness again.

"Sesshoumaru...do you wanna walk around?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru answered as he walked beside Inuyasha.

They held onto each other's hand as they walked down the path, it felt wonderful to be able to hold someone's hand and let go of all worry. Inuyasha really loved this new found bliss, this new life for him.

"This place really is amazing Sessho..." Inuyasha gave his brother a pet name just like that.

They walked in silence hand in hand enjoying the fresh air. The next few hours passed with shared smiles and comments from Inuyasha mostly on the trees and the seasons he liked most of all. Sesshoumaru really loved to listen to his little brother talk about anything and everything.

They finally settled against a tree with Inuyasha nestled in Sesshoumaru's arms, this day had been magical; they'd gotten closer now then ever before. Inuyasha would remember this day forever.

"Did you know tonight is my night Sessho?" He looked up at his brother.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru sniffed his hair causing Inuyasha to laugh. "You already smell human." He said and Inuyasha didn't hear a hint of distain in his brother's voice.

Inuyasha let himself drift off into a light sleep, when he awoke he could tell that the sun was setting. His body tingled as his ears transformed, his hair turned black, and his eyes became deep pools of brown. His feeling intensified as his human heart was free of demon blood.

"You look lovely Inuyasha." Inuyasha met his brother's gold eyes with his now brown eyes, he could see the adoring look his brother had on his face, he found himself getting lost in those eyes, and he looked away feeling a blush form. His emotions showed easier and he was finding it difficult to control.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." He said before snuggling back against his brother. It was very comfortable, just as he settled in his mind gave him an idea.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked at him a bit surprised at how excited Inuyasha sounded.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Um...you know your full demon form... I was wondering..." Inuyasha trailed off wondering if he had actually come up with a good idea, remembering the last time he'd seen his brother's demon form.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru forehead met his, Inuyasha could see his brothers willingness to answer anything and that gave him the courage to continue what he wanted to ask.

"I wanted to know...if I could ride you." The question exited his mouth and he realized immediately how dirty it sounded. All he could think was what had he been thinking, and then his thoughts froze when he saw his brother laugh for the first time. He couldn't believe it, though as quickly as it happened it ended, Sesshoumaru eyes still held laughter.

"What I mean is..." He tried to figure out a better way to word his question.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I know what you mean and the answer is yes." Inuyasha broke out in a wide smile.

He jumped up and they walked out to a clearing, he could feel his heart pounding with excitement as his brother walked a few feet away. He watched in awe as Sesshoumaru face began to change and his eyes began to glow red, soon wind began pick up as his body changed.

It was both a frightening and amazing thing to watch. Soon his brother stood in full demon form; his head was now as big as Inuyasha's entire body. Though his eyes were blood red they held no malice or ill attention as they had many years ago. Inuyasha walked over to his brother and lifted his hand up, Sesshoumaru bent his head down and Inuyasha petted him with affection.

Sesshoumaru lightly licked him and Inuyasha giggled wondering if that could be considered his first kiss. Inuyasha stopped petting him and Sesshoumaru laid onto the grass so he could climb on, Inuyasha pulled his way up settled onto his brother's back. The longer fur that warped around Sesshoumaru felt softer and lighter. He grabbed on and Sesshoumaru turned his head as if he were asking him if he was ready.

"I'm ready Sesshoumaru." He smiled again and held on tightly as his brother began to run, he took off to the sky and wind rushed through Inuyashas' hair. He laughed out again and looked up at the starry night.

"This is amazing." He looked back down at the back of Sesshoumaru's head, and leaned down onto his brother petting him a few more time. "Thanks Sesshoumaru, this is truly amazing."

He closed his eyes and relaxed onto his brother as they made their way back to his castle. It almost felt like a dream, everything felt like one beautiful dream that Inuyasha knew he'd never have to wake up from.

Inuyasha didn't know how long had passed when they finally reached the castle, he sat up and laughed when he noticed Sesshoumaru had flown in a few circles above the castle before finally landing. Inuyasha climbed off and his brother who nuzzled him before he stepped a few feet away and transformed back.

Inuyasha walked up to him and grabbed onto his hand without hesitation.

"That was wonderful, even got my first kiss." He half joked before he could stop himself, when their eyes met he could see the look Sesshoumaru gave him, one that showed untold amounts of admiration and love. He felt his heart begin to hammer away as Sesshoumaru turned so they were face to face, his breath caught, he felt Sesshoumaru hand caress his face.

His eyes slowly closed as Sesshoumaru slowly leaned towards him. Their lips met and for a second Inuyasha forgot everything, those lips were softer then he could have ever dreamed. It lasted for a few seconds; it was a simple light kiss on the lips. Sesshoumaru pulled away and Inuyasha looked at him, his brother was taking it slow and being gently, Inuyasha found it endearing but he wanted to make sure Sesshoumaru knew exactly how he felt tonight.

Inuyasha hands went to his brothers' shoulders and he initiated another kiss. He let his tongue run over his brother's lips, Sesshoumaru responded immediately opening himself to Inuyasha and their tongues met. His mouth was warm, the taste was new; different, everything and more then Inuyasha had dreamed. Inuyasha moaned, as their tongues danced and their kiss lasted until he felt himself going light headed.

He panted a bit as he slowly pulled his hands from his brother's shoulders. Inuyasha face was now redder then it had ever been before. He couldn't believe that he'd just kissed Sesshoumaru so forcefully, but before he could think about it any further, his brother's arms were around his waist pulling him into another heated kiss.

The sensation of this kiss was just as intense, without words they were conveying to each other the unending love that they now held for the other and would forever hold. Their lips separated, Inuyasha felt as tears began to form, his happiness had caused tears to well up. He smiled and Sesshoumaru smiled back, a full unmasked smile, the first he'd see of many.

They hugged each other tightly under the light of the moon.

"I love you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru finally let the words out, though Inuyasha had known, hearing it caused him to cry even more, his brother, his love.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

The hug ended and Inuyasha found himself yawning, he felt himself beginning to doze off.

"Thank you for tonight and the necklace..." Though he wanted to say more and stay awake his human body wouldn't listen and he knew it was okay to let himself go as he felt his brother pick him up. His eyes were to heavy to open, he could feel his brother walking them somewhere as he drifted off.

Inuyasha fell asleep in his brother's arms, under Sesshoumaru's loving gaze, in the room they'd share in the future.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to their room and looked through the drawers. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd put that necklace on. Inuyasha was so caught up in looking for the necklace he didn't even notice his mate entering the room.

"What are you looking for Inuyasha?" His ever watchful mate asked.

"I'm looking for the first necklace you gave me."

He could feel his brother's curiosity as he continued to look through the dresser. The feeling of his brothers eye following his every move wasn't uncomfortable but it was quite annoying.

"Wanna help me look?" He gave his brother an annoyed look.

Instead of answering his brother calmly walked pass Inuyasha, giving him an all knowing glance. Inuyasha followed and watched as his brother found the necklace in half a second.

"What the...I swear I looked there."

"Here you go." Sesshoumaru handed the necklace to him.

Inuyasha looked down on it and remembered why it had been his favorite for so long. Though he now had other jewelry this one would always hold a special place in his heart.

"Thanks Sessho." He lifted it and could see the sun light reflect off the shiny surface. "Could you put it on for me?"

"Of course." He handed the necklace to Sesshoumaru, turned while grabbing his hair and lifted the hair up. His brother hooked it around his neck and Inuyasha let his hair down. He looked down and rested his hand over the necklace, it really was beautiful.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. The necklace looked as lovely as he remembered, he lingered on his reflection for a few moment before he turned away from it and walked back to his mate.

"It looks beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha laughed and gave his brother a quick peck on the cheek, he really was lucky.

"'Of course you'd say that." He grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's hand and they left the room together. "I'm going to finally finish that painting today, woo hoo!"

Inuyasha didn't have to look back to know that his mate was smiling.

* * *

**There you go nice and done, I referred to the manga for size reference and what not. Only had to mention one kiss since Inu and Kag never kissed in the manga haha. Hope you like this chapter and reviews loved and appreciated. Next chapter will be last then details on next couple of stories on them will be at the end. Until next chapter~**


End file.
